Forbidden Love
by sibuna2000
Summary: Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter are in deep complication. Their relationship is not going well. With a problem between Nina's parents and Fabian's too. Their relationship will go down hill. Will their relationship be saved or will they be separated forever? Rated T! Just incase because of violence, some cursing, and well lets of deep romances. Not to deep!
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Love**

**Hey my lovely anubisers. Well I know I've been slacking off my stories well WRITER'S BLOCK YAWL! Heehee! Anyways, I am also busy with school. *sighs* I know what you are thinking. What could it possibly be? You say? I have tests EVERYDAY. You are lucky your getting a new story. I decided to plan this I decided that everything I started or just started will not be continuing until I'm done with this story. So every Friday NIGHT I will post. Got it? Okay! Also, please if you don't have any nice reviews please don't post at all. Thank you! I know I write really short chapters but I promise you I WILL write at least 1,000 to 2,000 words. You are lucky to have me because others won't do that treat.**

**Carrying on, but since today is my last day of school means updating more chapters. The more chapters the better. Oh snap! Get it? Don't? Forget it! That is my Christmas present to you. MERRY CHRISTMAS DARLINGS! And a HAPPY NEW YEAR! So this story is about Fabina mostly. Other couples will be shown but they are small parts. I titanic Fabina so that's why I never write an Amfie story. I will someday. *ducks* NO don't hurt me, I will, I promise. Okay continuing on, so Fabian meets Nina's parents. I decided that her parents will be shown so they are the main characters too. Nina meets Fabian's parents. That is how the conflict began. Why? Well, I AM NOT TELLING YOU. You must be wondering why not? Well that is a surprise. *ducks* SORRY! What did I tell you don't HURT me. Okay enough babbling. Time to start writing. Well see you at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters *scoffs* I wish! Only Nina's and Fabian's parents and other new characters. I also don't own the setting. Okay I'm done with this. Now time for the juicy stuff. *evil laughs.***

* * *

Nina's POV

$$$  
I looked around the place. The walls were painted tinted yellow that you can barely see it. A bed that was the color of neon green. The pillow was plain white. The nightstand was-  
"Nina, my parents are waiting to see you." Fabian said popping me out of my thoughts. The only thing I did was nod and give him a weak smile. My breath hitched and I was giving a pleading look to Fabian. He looked at me confuse and put his hand on my slim back and guided me downstairs where I saw a woman with dark brownish hair and light brown eyes and then a man that looks exactly like Fabian maybe older.  
"Hello, you must be Nina. Fabian has been talking nonstop about you." Mrs. Rutter said and I looked over at my blushing boyfriend and I guess the blushing was contagious because I was blushing as well.  
"What is your last name sweetheart?" Mr. Rutter asked.  
"Martin." I replied. Their faces darkened and I started hyperventilating.  
"Nina, breathe." Fabian said to me.  
"D-Did I say something wrong?" I asked.  
"N-No Nina. Why don't you head on home. Fabian can we um talk to you quickly. Nina do you mind if you-" Mrs. Rutter started to say but I cut her off.  
"No I don't mind at all. Go ahead Mr. and Mrs. Rutter. Fabian I'll be outside." I said and forced a smile.  
"Nonsense stay in here. It's cold outs die and you can catch a cold." Mrs. Rutter said.  
"And call me Darrel and call her Natalie." Mr. Rutter said. I nodded and sat on the couch waiting for Fabian. I can here they yelling/whispering which made me feel uncomfortable. What did I do to make them so... Upset?

Fabian's POV

$$$  
"Hey Nina, let's go." I said nervously. She could sense I was nervous and gave me a look. I have her the look that I'll tell you later and she nodded.  
"Bye Nina!" Mum exclaimed and Nina muttered a bye and got into the car. When I got in, I was bombarded with a bunch of questions from my girlfriend.  
"STOP!" I yelled which I saw her jump.  
"Do you want to know what happened? Our families had a problem last year when we were in school so that's why they were acting weird. Okay? Happy now? Now just leave me alone to think." I said and she just turned her back on me in disappointed. I just rolled my eyes and continued driving to Anubis house. It took an hour to get there and Nina and I were still not on speaking terms. When we got to the house she just opened the door without a kiss goodbye and headed upstairs. I guess she is mad at me. "Women." I muttered to myself. I walked into my room and saw Mick, reading a book? That's unusual!  
"Hey mate." I said and Mick's head shot up. He gave me a stupid look and went back to reading. I snatched his book out of his hand.  
"HEY! Rude much!" He yelled.  
"Where is the real Mick?" I asked jokingly.  
"Haha really funny. So how was your parent's meeting Nina?" He asked.  
"I don't really know. My family and hers had some sort of war or conflict between them. I'm not sure. When we got into the car she was asking so many questions that I yelled at her and told her all about what happened. She got mad at me and didn't talk to me the rest of the way. When we got here she ignored me and didn't give me a kiss goodbye. She just headed upstairs in the girls' corridor without talking. I guess we won't be in talking terms tomorrow." I said and sighed.  
"Hey you guys will get through with this." Mick said and went back into his book. Little did I know I was going to have my heart broken hard.

Nina's POV

$$$  
I silently went into my room, I got change into my pajamas. I crawled into bed and stared at the wall unable to sleep. I looked across the room to see Amber sleeping soundly. I can't get that thought out of my head. Our families are in conflict. Our families are in conflict. What would happen if Mom or Dad make me break up with him? I shook my head reluctantly and fell into the scariest dream I have ever had.

_"Hello?" I cried out. I was wearing a white long sleeve dress that was floor length. I started to go near a light and then I heard a bloody piercing scream. I panicked. I followed the scream and heard it more clearly. It was a boy's scream. It sounded almost like... FABIAN'S. I ran as fast as my feet could take me. I hid behind a tree and saw my parents whipping Fabian ignoring the screaming. My eyes started to water. How could my parents do that to him? I couldn't bare to watch but I couldn't stand the chance of him getting injured from my insane parents. My parents got out a gun and pointed it to Fabian. His clothes were all torn and his face and body had bloody slashes all over. I could have almost seen his bones. I yelled out to my parents to stop but nothing came out of my mouth. It tried moving but I felt like my feet were glued on the floor. I started to cry. I heard the trigger go off and I heard him scream. _

I shot out of bed and screamed. Amber jumped straight up and rushed over to me.  
"Nina are you alright? Your sweating and you looking you've been crying." Amber asked.  
"I had a nightmare. It was about-" I started to say but Fabian rushed to my side as he saw me panting.  
"Nina, I heard you-" I didn't let him finish, I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt safe into his arms.  
"I'm so glad you are okay!" I breathe.  
"Thank you? But what happened?" He asked confused.  
"I'll you in the morning. I'm exhausted." I said.  
"Okay Nina, goodnight." He said but I gripped his arm. He have me a look.  
"Can sleep with me tonight just in case.?" I pleaded.  
"Sure!" He said. I climbed in and he did too. He stroke my face and kissed my forehead. I smiled and drifted off into a nice and peaceful slumber, forgetting my nightmare of my true love dead.

* * *

**I'm done! My hands are hurting like hell. Sorry to curse. So I added some Fabina fluff in there. So if you don't understand I will explain it to you. Okay so Nina met the Rutter's then found out that the Rutter's and the Martin's are in conflict then had a nightmare. So, I'm going to Vermont next Thursday on the 26th of December so I won't have wifi connection but since I use my phone it will be counting in my data. It's like 10:34pm and I have school tomorrow and I'm really tired so I will see you on December 25th for this story's Christmas special.**


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden Love

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! So I decided to make a Christmas Special! I know it is really late from my update but I promise I will be managing my time better. But my school is going on tomorrow. I've been trying to update Forbidden Love for 3 days and I couldn't do it anyways. It's been so long since I update it and I am truly sorry. Also Happy New Years! Yes I know, but I have something planned. *evilly laughs.* This took me from Saturday to Tuesday. So you better behave or else no chapters. Just kidding! But loving all your reviews. Tomorrow going to Vermont. Yay! This chapter is about... Haha really thought I was going to tell you about it? Uh puh-lease in your dreams! Well I hope there is a Season 4. I'm so obsessed with House of Anubis that I skipped studying last time or I threw a tantrum in 4th grade or missed half of the show. Okay anyways I'm done with this beginning note. Finally you say. I love chatting with you so PM me if you want because I have a story to get to.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING PEOPLE JUST THE PLOT AND THE PARENTS AND THE NEW CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Nina's POV

$$$  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Everyone yelled as I walked in the dining room very tired from last night nightmare.  
"Merry Christmas." I mumbled bitterly.  
"Come on Scrooge, lighten up!" My best friend, Amber Millington, said. I glared at her and just slumped in my chair.  
"What is wrong with Miss Grumpy Pants?" Jerome asked jokingly. I glared at him and pouted.  
"I had a nightmare." I snapped. He raised his hands in defense. I rolled my eyes and took a bite of my French Toast.  
"Okay people we have a full day ahead of us. So let's open presents!" Amber squealed as she talked. We all got up and head over to the Christmas tree where presents were nicely wrapped.  
"Who wants to unwrap first?" Mick asked.  
"Me!" Alfie exclaimed. He took the medium sized present and opened it. It was an alien video game that he was talking nonstop of how much he wanted it so much. We cheered as we don't have to watch that rubbish game. Time past by and all the gifts were unwrapped. Fabian got a new Science is Your Friend book. Patricia got a Sick Puppies CD. Joy got a charm bracelet that says Faith. Amber got a whole new makeup kit. Jerome got prank kit which we all hated because then we would be pranked. Mick got a new soccer ball. Mara got a science kit. And I got an anklet with tiny Eye of Horuses on the chain.  
"Sweeties, I know that all of you aren't very welcoming with a new student and I know it's Christmas but we are having four new students coming in Anubis house. So I want all of you to be on their best behaviors. I mean Patricia, Jerome, and Alfie." Trudy said. Everybody groaned except Fabian, Mara, and I. We like new students. But I'm having a really bad feeling about this like one of the students are evil. I'm still just trying to get over the fact about last term's mystery. The cup is safe and hidden well and the elixir is thrown out. I hope that later on I can just have a normal life for once. No mysteries and no more conflicts between families. I heard the door open and I guess the four students are here because they are standing in front of me and there is four of them.  
"Oh they are here." Trudy squealed.  
"This is Eddie Miller, KT Rush, Willow Jenks, and Jaclyn Williams." Trudy said. Eddie had dirt blonde hair, wearing a black leather jacket over a tee shirt that had Sick Puppies on it, and was wearing black sneakers. He was pretty hot. What am I thinking I'm dating Fabian. KT had very dark brown hair and I was guessing African-American. She had a denim jacket over a plain white blouse and wore denim skinny jeans with gray converse. She had her hair into a ponytail. Willow had reddish orange hair and she looked too excited. She was wearing a red and white stripe sleeveless shirt with red shorts and red converse. Her hair was down. Jaclyn had dark brownish hair and she looked like she was anxious to do something. I'll have to keep an eye for her. She was wearing a pink stripe long sleeve shirt with light washed skinny jeans that were very tight on her and she had gray uggs. I have to say she is kinda like me that doesn't really care of her look. The door slammed once again.  
"I-I'm sorry I'm late!" A boy exclaimed. He had dirty blond hair that was very short and he had the gorgeous blue eyes. He had a red polo shirt that was sleeveless with dark washed jeans. He was wearing gray vans. Of the corner of my eye, I can see Jaclyn drooling over him. I chuckled lightly.  
"And who may you be?" Trudy asked.  
"I enrolled here a couple weeks ago and they mixed up my house and they say I would be staying here.  
"Oh okay! What is your name dear?" She asked.  
"Nathan Warbalur. But you can call me Nate if you want." Nate said.  
"Okay everyone introduced yourselves." Trudy said.  
"I'm Nina!" I said first.  
"Amber!"  
"Mara!"  
"Fabian!"  
"Jerome!"  
"Alfie! Are you an alien?" We all groaned.  
"Joy!"  
"Mick!"  
"And I am Patricia! So goodbye!" Patricia snarled but Trudy gave her a don't you dare look and Patricia sat down.  
"Aww, do you want to get a good look of me Hermoine?" Eddie mocked.  
"Great, all we need is another patronizing American whose only reference to the UK is Harry Potter." Patricia snapped. I stood up.  
"HEY!" I yelled.  
"Not you Nina! You are fine it's just him he isn't fine." Patricia reassured and I sat back down.  
"Uh, I'm a American too ya know?" KT said annoyed.  
"Well sorry Miss Annoying because was I talking to you? I think not!" Patricia snarled.  
"Chill out Patricia!" Eddie said.  
"Who do YOU think your talking to? Huh? Because you mess with me. I'll make your life a living hell! Got that?" Patricia snapped.  
"You talk to much I should call you blabs or Yacker because you Yack to much!" Eddie teased and then smirked.  
"Then maybe I'll call you cockroach or uh WEASEL! That's right weasel!" Patricia teased back.  
"Okay whatever you say Yacker!" Eddie smirked.  
"You know you are such an amateur Weasel. Why did you even come to this school? Did your parents didn't want you?" She questioned.  
"Patricia!" Joy yelled. Eddie looked down and he walked away.  
"Patricia up in your room now. You are grounded for two days." Trudy said sternly. Patricia groaned and walked upstairs.  
"Wait, Trudy I feel bad for saying that I'll apologized." Patricia said. All of us sat down mouth gaped. Patricia Gazelle Williamson apologizing. I see Peddie coming. Jeez, I'm turning into Amber. The new students awkwardly stood there until Trudy led them to their rooms. Patricia and Eddie has been outside for a long time so opened the door and saw them making out. I made a disgusted look and quietly closed the door. I ran before they could have catch me.

Patricia's POV

$$$  
I opened the door and saw Eddie hands in his head and I heard him sob. I guess what I said really hurt him. In the outside I know I am a scary, stubborn, and mean person but I hide my true feelings because I'm scared of what fate brings me. Or I don't trust anybody. I don't bring my wall down because I'm scared I'm going to get hurt. I walked over Eddie and hesitantly put my hand on his shoulder.  
"Eddie, I'm really sorry! I'm just not used to newbies who come here." I said.  
"No you were right." He croaked.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"My mom didn't want me because I was so much of a bad boy to her that she couldn't handle me. She was so mad so she send me here." He said.  
"I-I didn't know! I'm sorry!" I said.  
"I think your the only person I can trust but can you keep a secret?" He asked. I nodded.  
"My dad is the principal here and I don't want to ruin my reputation also because my dad left my mom and I so I wouldn't call him my dad because he wasn't there for me and we are not in good terms." He said and sobbed again. All I can do was kiss him. I was surprised to see him kissing back. I put my hand around his neck as he put his hand on my waist pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. We pulled apart.  
"I know I just met you but I feel like we have known each other for a long time-" he started to say but I started laughing.  
"Very clićhe and cheesy." I said and he chuckled.  
"Will you go out with me. Like as in boyfriend and girl friend." He asked.  
"Yes!" I exclaimed and we kissed one more time and little did I know that he broke all my walls down.

* * *

**Okay I know it's not Christmas but I couldn't figure anything out yesterday so yeah! And I know this has nothing to do with this story but I need to add it. So I'm in the car going to Vermont and I need to go so. Bye!  
-J**


End file.
